Dernière danse
by Somiday
Summary: Qu'est qu'elle est elle ? Magnifique. Et moi ? Horrible. D'après Dernière danse de Kyo.


**La dernière danse **

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps_

_Effleuré cent fois son visage_

_J'ai trouvé de l'or_

_Et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ces larmes _

Je la regarde danser, encore et encore. Je ne m'en lasserai pas, sans doute jamais. Je pourrai regarder des heures et des heures sa robe rose pâle voletait, ces gestes gracieux. Mais qui pourrai ne pas aimer regarder ce spectacle ? Personne, j'en suis quasiement sûr.Elle était vraiment belle, et à n'importe qu'elle moment, on aurai tous envie de la prendre dans ces bras, la serrer fort contre soi. Lorsqu'elle pleure, que le contour de ces yeux deviennent rouges, on déprime en même temps qu'elle, et on va vite se cacher, ou si on de la chance on va la consoler, pour pleurer en paix, comme elle. Mais ça, je n'en aurait jamais le droit.

_iJ'ai appris par coeur la pureté de ces formes_

_Parfois je les dessine encore_

_Elle fait partie de moi_

Je l'ai dit avant, c'est la fille la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu : elle a de long cheveux légérement bouclé qui lui arrivent au bas des épaules, des yeux chocolats qui ne ressemblera jamais à d'autre, des courbes, des formes merveilleures, et sans doute une peau douce. Lorsque je dis sans doute, c'est que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de pouvoir toucher sa peau : je n'en ai pas le droit. Combien fois j'en ai eu envie ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais, beaucoup. Quand je la vois, c'est toujours dur de se retenir, se retenir de se jeter dans ces bras.

_Je veux juste une dernière danser_

_Avant l'imbre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse _

Et elle danse encore, comme une déesse. Elle danse seule. J'hésite, si j'allais la voir ? Non, c'est qu'une idée stupide : elle me rejeterai, qui m'aimerait, après tout ? Je n'étais pas faîtes pour elle, et certainement pour personne. Je n'étais que le diable en personne, un sourire glacée et des yeux trop indifférent aux yeux des jeune filles. C'est vrai, que peut-on voir à travers ces yeux glacé ? Et ce visage, sans expression ? Ou plutôt, ce coeur de pierre, de bois, de tout que vous voulez, mais surement par pleins de joies et de bonheurs. Je n'étais fait que pour le malheur des autres. Le diable je vous dit !

_Je l'ai connue trop tôt mais c'est pas ma faute_

_La flèche a traversé ma peau_

_C'est une douleur qui se garde_

_Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_

En fait, j'étais le contraire d'Elle. Elle, elle s'était un ange : ouverte, chaleurese, un visage parfait et un coeur proche du vivant. C'était elle tout ça : un mélange de bonnes choses que l'on voudrait dévorer jour après jour ; sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle était tout ça, et encore, c'était difficile à décrire; cette fille est unique. Je ne connais personne qui ne pourrait ne pas l'aimer, la preuve, je suis tomé amoureux d'elle, dés le premier regard; mais je me remets en tête que je ne suis qu'un diable. Le plus horrible des diables. J'en ai assez, assez de ce fichu bal et surtout assez de La voir. Elle était trop parfaite et c'était trop injuste. Je décide de sortir prendre l'ar.

_Mais je connais l'histoire, il est déjà trop tard,_

_Dans son regard, on peut apercevoir d'elle se prépare_

_Au long voyage _

J'oubliais. Je crois qu'Elle est amoureuse d'un garçon. Il doit être parfait. On en parle au collège, tout le monde en parle mais elle refuse de céder. Elle refuse de dire qui est cet inconnu. J'aimerai savoir qui cet, juste savoir. Ce que j'étais sûr, c'est que c'est un Griffondor, qu'i doit être beau et parfait. Mais je dois l'oublier. Elle l'a dit elle-même qu'elle avait "flashé" pour un garçon. Alors si elle le dit, c'est qu'elle doit en avoir assez qu'on la bombarde de questions et qu'elle veut qu'on arrête. Je m'assoie par terre et je regarde les étoiles. Il doit être parfait.

_Je peux mourir demain, ça ne change rien_

_J'ai reçu de ses mains_

_Le bonheur encré dans son âme_

_C'est même trop pour un seul homme_

J'entends des pas, je me retourne. Oh non, pitié. C'était Elle. Elle était magnifique. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, large à partir de la taille, un léger décolté, une longue feinte dans le dos, un collier en argent sur sa poitrine, de fines boucles d'oreilles qui lui arrive à mis-épaule, ces longs et soyeux cheveux châtains retenus par un pince en argent. Elle était parfaite. En plus, elle portait de petites bottines blanches, elle avait mis un voile doré sur le bas de sa robe et quelques bracelets fins à ces poignets. Elle était maquillée. Elle me regarde en penchant légérement la tête.

_Et j'ai l'ai vue partir sans rien dire_

_Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire_

_Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie _

Elle se met en face de moi et s'accroupit.

'Tu pleures Malfoy ?'

Je pleurais ? J'enlève vite les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues, et sans réfléchir, je saute dans ces bras. Elle sert un peu plus l'étreinte pendant que je respire son odeur. Les larmes arrivent à nouveau, et coulent à nouveau sur mes joues. Je n'en pouvait plus, j'étais malheureux et heureux en même temps. Combien de temps encore je pourrai résister ?

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une derrière danse _

J'entends la musique, ça doit être fort dans la Grande Salle. Lentement, Elle prend ma main, me lève et commence à danser, avec moi, une superbe slow. Je crois que c'est une chanson moldue. Lentement, elle s'approche de mon visage et m'embrasse. J'ai compris, c'est moi qu'elle aimait. Elle se retire, se penche à mon oreille et murmurre le plus bas possible :

'La chanson s'appelle 'Dernière danse.'

Ce que j'ai retenue à présent, c'est le nom de cette chanson qui nous a unit. Point.


End file.
